Twisted Fate
by Cosplaygirl03
Summary: Father Abel rescues an orphaned boy and brings him back to the Vatican, however the agents from AX realize that there is something rather different about this kid. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Trinity Blood or any of the charactersиwell except for the kid. Anyway, please enjoy and review.

"Stay away from me you damn freak!"Screamed a blonde-haired boy to the other.

The blonde-haired boy, frightened and full of hate stepped back and tripped on a pile of small stones; picking one up (about the size of his hand), he hurled it in the other childуs direction.

Direct hit.

The victim fell to the ground, automatically sobbing and nursing his wounded skull. This would have automatically killed him if he was a normal boy, but he was different. The blonde-haired boy watched as the child tried to get back on his feet. Frightened of what he could possibly do to him, the boy picked up an even bigger stone, and hurled it at him again. Again a direct hit, but this time in the arm.

"Why can't you just stay down!" He cried. He was about to pick up another stone, when suddenly, a large hand firmly grabbed his own.

Shocked, the boy looked up to see a tall man, with long gray hair, and round spectacles, wearing a priests robe. The priest scornfully looked down upon the young attacker, and removed the stone from his hand.

"What are you doing?" The priest asked. There was a tone of anger in his voice.

The blonde-haired boy could not find the voice for his answer. He looked back at the boy-battered and crying, then back to the priest. The blonde was afraid to look the priest in the eyes; he already felt the pang of judgment and guilt. He was about to say something, but was interrupted.

"Why are you attacking that poor child?" The priest asked. He figured heуd better soften his mood so he would get a better answer, rather than scaring the child.

"That boy's a freak, Father. Heуs not human! I mean look at him!" The boy finally cried out.

The blonde pointed to the battered child. The priest looked, and already could feel his heart breaking. Who knew something so innocent as a child could be so brutal?

"Different as he may be, that still doesn't give you any right to judge or attack him." The priest started.

"Doesn't it say in the Bible that 'let he not cast the first stone?" The blonde nodded.

He didn't really know what to think of himself; actually, he didn't care of what he thought. He still hated the boy. However, he felt it was best to just say whatever the priest wanted to hear, so heуd leave him alone.

"Okay then, apologize to the boy, and then be on your way. Who knows, maybe youуll two be friends."

"Um.. Actually, I hear my mother calling." The blonde lied. "I gotta go." And with that, he ran away, eventually looking back at the priest and the fallen boy.

As the priest watched the boy leave his sight, he said a small prayer for the boy. "I really hope he makes it into Heaven."

He turned his attention to the battered child that was still cowering against the garage door of an auto body shop. He was in severe pain; grabbing both is bleeding head and his arm, crying heavy sobs. He was a tall boy about the age of 10 or 11, dark-brown hair, and wore dirty and somewhat tattered clothes.

The priest cautiously approached the child, and rested his hand on the boy's back. The boy, still in tears, looked up to see the priest with a look of concern on his face. The priest was taken aback. He automatically knew what the blonde had meant when he said that the boy was different; the child had a brilliant lime-green eyes.

"Are you alright?" The priest asked. The boy did not answer. He was in too much pain. The boy was about to pull away, when suddenly his body gave out, thusly having him hit the ground. The priest had no second thoughts about what he was going to do. He quickly shuffled the boy up in his arms, and hurried to the Vaticanуs infirmary.

I'm not sure if thatуs how itуs worded exactly in the Bible, but you pretty much have the idea.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Trinity Blood or any of the characters...well, except for the kid. Hope you enjoy, and please review.

It had been 3 days since Father Abel rescued the boy from his attacker. All day, he couldn't help but to feel worried and concerned for the poor boy. He had received news from the infirmary's nurse that he was quickly recovering, however, there were more injuries other than the small cut to the head and arm. It seemed that he had been in a terrible squall, due to the many bruises going all along his chest and stomach, not to mention a nice large bruise on his back. Father Abel's heart couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stop thinking about the child lying there in the infirmary bed, clinging on to dear life.

12:00 noon; finally, he was finished his paperwork. He made no haste to go down to see the boy, only to find out that he was no longer in the infirmary. Did he run away? Abel thought. Father Abel really wanted to talk to the child, mostly to know how he was doing as well as to get answers about as to why he was attacked. He left the infirmary and was about to go searching for the child, when he came across a figure in the Vatican's garden. Father Abel quickly ran over, and low and behold was the boy, just sitting there on the side, staring into the water of the fountain. The boy was now dressed with new clothes (obviously contributed by the orphanage nearby), as well as dressed with bandages; a sling around the arm, and a small patch to cover the wound on his head.

Father Abel sat next to the boy; the boy did not take any notice to him. He just stared at the water in the fountain, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"Why does everyone hate me?" The boy finally asked. His voice was soft and shy.

Father Abel sighed, not knowing exactly how to answer the child. He knew some of the reasons, but he didnуt want to make matters worse than it already was.

"I...I don't know." He answered.

"Itуs because Iуm different, isn't it?" The boy asked. "Just because I'm not like everyone else, doesn't mean that I have to be picked on. I hate it," He grabbed his arm, wincing at the pain...it hurts."

"I agree. People can be cruel, and mostly it's because of something that they don't understand. And when they don't understand whatever it is, they fear it, eventually hating it. Itуs really simple." Father Abel explained.

"But thatуs just going by the world." He added.

"By the way whatуs your name?"

"Why do you want to know? Nobody careуs about me. They'd rather have me dead."

"I donуt want you to do die. If I did, I would have left you...l I wanted to know was your name."

"...James."

"That's a very nice name, James... Biblical." Abel said, looking up at the statue in the middle of the fountain. It was of a small cherub overlooking the "Garden of Eden" as they'd nicknamed it.

"You an orphan James?" Abel asked.

"How could you tell?"

"Just a hunch." Abel answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah. My father died when I was little, because he was a-

"Because he was a vampire?" Abel interrupted.

The boy gasped, looking at the priest wide-eyed.

"How did you know?" Automatically, James starting biting his lips together, a sign that he was getting nervous..very nervous. Abel smiled at the child, and patted him on the shoulder, just to calm him down a little.

"It's alright. Your secret's safe with me." Abel said with a smile."To be honest, it's very obvious."

James tilted his head down in embarrassment.

"I just don't have the money to get them filed down yet."

"Itу' alright. But if you don't mind me asking, what became of your mother?" Abel continued.

"My mother was taken away for being with a vampire, and as a result, I was snatched from her, and placed in an orphanage; they thought it was the "humane" way. I underwent a lot of torture there. I got into a fight almost every day, and was beaten for it. I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran away. Then, I ended up here."

James averted his attention from the priest, and looked back to the fountain's waters. He looked a little closer and noticed small gold fish swimming around.

"My childhood sounds quite just the same as yours." Father Abel stated. "Both of my parents died, and I too had to live in an orphanage."

James turned back to the priest, who was now smiling. He'd never seen a smile before, especially one towards him. A small smile emitted from the corners of his mouth, suddenly feeling a small wave of calm overcome him, extinguishing the fires of pain and emotional hurt. "I guess we have something in common don't you think?" Father Abel commented.

James nodded, and smiled. "Whatуs your name?"

"Oh! How rude of me. My name is Father Abel Nightroad. If by any chance you need anything, just look for me." He said.

"Well, I'd like a friend." James answered softly. "I don't have any of those."

"Well allow me to be your first." Father Abel said with a smile. James looked down to see a gloved hand extended, as if it was an invitation for a handshake. He stared at the inviting hand with small slivers of doubt, not sure if befriending a full-blooded human was a good idea. But on the other hand, he never had a friend before. For most of his life since his father's death and mother's arrest, he was ostracized and considered an outcast. Father Abel was the only one who actually showed him true kindness and compassion. Maybe befriending this "Good Samaritan", may just remedy his of dis-ease of loneliness.

James without hesitation offered his hand and shook the priests. Suddenly, out of nowhere, both the priest and boyуs stomachs started to noisily growl. Apparently, either of them had eaten for a number of days. Without a word, they both agreed to go and raid the Vatican's AX department's kitchen.

As Father Abel prepared a sandwich and milk tea, with a great amount of sugar cubes (13 to be exact), a thought popped into his head.

"Oh James! Since you're a... well...you know, you donуt by any chance..."

Something told him to stop; apparently it was his conscious. James knew where this was going, and automatically answered for him. He felt comfortable now with the priest, so what was left for him to hide?

"No, I don't drink." James answered, still shyly staring at the table. "I eat normal food. But on some occasions, I do... well, I have a thing for potato chips."

Father Abel laughed to himself; he guessed he wasnуt the only one with a food infatuation. He prepared to make another sandwich, this time, for the boy. After preparing the sandwiches, he placed them down in front of James, and held the other one for himself. The boy looked at the sandwich hungrily, and began to tear into it as if it were prey, and that it had no chance of escaping his unusually sharp incisors.

"Pretty hungry there arenуt we?" a voice came from outside the kitchen. Both Father Abel and James looked up from their half-eaten sandwiches, so see a young red-haired nun standing in the doorway. Sister Esther smiled at the two, and decided to join them. On the other side of the table, Father Abel did his best of course not to blush in front of the young nun and the boy, due to the nature that he secretly had feelings for her, and also because that since he was a man-of the cloth, ... well you know the rules.

"Father Abel, Cardinal Caterina would like to have a word with you, and the boy." Esther said.

"Oh? Is it urgent?" Abel asked taking another bite out of his sandwich.

"I believe so." Sis. Esther answered. "She said it was regarding him, and she didn't look too happy about that."

Father Abel looked over at James with concern. If the Duchess of Milan wanted to see him about the boy, especially in a bad mood, then he knew something was up. But the matter of question was, of all the secrecy he had to go through to keep the boy's identity safe, so he could get the proper care, how did she know? Well, apparently, he knew the answers would soon show themselves.

"Thank you Sister Esther." Abel then turned to James.

"We'd better go see what she wants." Father Abel replied.

James agreed to go with the priest, however he had a pang of nervousness go though him as he pondered as to who this Cardinal was. Would she automatically see him as being a threat and sic the priests on him to perform some kind of torture that was used on his people? Another thing he worried about. "Um...is she a nice Cardinal?" James asked shyly.

Father Abel scratched the back of his head as the two walked together down the hallway towards the main AX office.

"When she"s in a good mood, yes. But as for now, just hold on to your hat." James stopped for a moment, thinking about what was just said. He checked the top of his head to see if there was a hat on topиapparently heуs never heard of that saying.

"But Father, I'm not wearing a hat!" Cried out the young boy as he chased the priest down the hall.


End file.
